el principe de la cajita musical
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: Cuando eran pequeños su abuela le había regalado a cada uno una linda y antigua e pequeña cajita musical, que adentro salía un hermoso príncipe de cabello negro y ojos ónix. Podrán decir que era una estupidez, pero… Fue amor a primera vista. (...)
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa aquí yo X3 su tierna y querida escritora… ahahahah ok no. bueno como sea, decidí escribir esta pequeña y extraña e romántica espero que les guste :3_

resumen completo : Cuando eran pequeños su abuela le había regalado a cada uno una linda y antigua e pequeña cajita musical, que adentro salía un hermoso príncipe de cabello negro y ojos ónix. Podrán decir que era una estupidez, pero… Fue amor a primera vista.

Con el tiempo la soledad era insufrible, sin decir que estaban enamorados de sus príncipes de la caja musical.

_No puedo continuar enamorado de alguien que no existe…-susurro mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas.-ojala que fueras… real… Sasuke…_

_Debo conseguirme a alguien de verdad Itachi…-murmuro mientras cerraba la tapa de la caja musical, de así deteniendo la dulce melodía que salía en ella._

**~SasuNaru ItaDei ~**

* * *

Era comienzo de primavera, en el patio de una pequeña y tradicional casa se encontraba corriendo un pequeño rubio de hermosos ojos azules, que curiosamente tenía tres marquitas en cada mejilla que lo hacía ver increíblemente adorable. Naruto ese era su nombre, Detrás de el corría su hermano mayor, cabello rubio tan liso y brillante. Al igual que su hermano era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules, que respondía al nombre de Deidara.

**-¡ven aquí Naruto!-** gritaba el blondo mayor – **¡devuélvame a mi Sasori no Danna!**

**- jajajaja alcánzame si puede 'dattebayo** – respondió del mismo modo mientras agitaba han el aire una pequeña marioneta, de cabello rojizo. Esta tenía un extraño atuendo negro y con nubes rojas- **¡Dei-niisan eres lento!**

**-¡NARUTO!**

**-¡niños!-** la dulce vos de una pelirroja hiso que se detuvieran su "juego" y voltearan a verla**- su abuela ah llegado, vengan a saludarla**.

Les informo- bueno les ordeno – los pequeños a regañadientes asintieron, el rubio le dio la marioneta a su hermano mayor, para así entrar y saludar a su querida abuela Tsunade. Una vez adentro sus rostros cambiaron a uno aburridos a uno lleno de felicidad al verla, corrieron a abrazarla. Esta le devolvió el mismo gesto mientras le daba un beso en el rubio cabello de los menores.

**-Obaachan que nos trajiste 'ttebayo**- pregunto completamente alegre el tierno kitsune.

**-¿también me trajiste algo Tsunade Obaachan Hhm?** – secundo el rubio mayor mientras sonreía alegre como su niichan.

**-jeje jeje claro que les traje algo pero primero, devuélvame mis manos para dárselo**- pidió ya que los menores la tenía tomada de las manos, los pequeños la soltaron mientras reían un pocos nerviosos.- **bueno cuando estaba en Okinawa encontré una pequeña tienda de antigüedades y me encontré con esto.**

**-¿qué es 'dattebayo?-** pregunto el pequeño al ver que su abuela sacaba un par de cajitas- **¿unas cajitas? ¿Que tienen dentro 'ttebayo?**

**-Naru son cajitas musicales, muy antiguas**- sonrió la rubia- **y tiene una interesante historia ¿quieren oírla?**

**-Siiiii –**dijeron al coro el par de niños.

**-bueno, mientras yo iré a prepararles una galletas** – comento sonriente la pelirroja mientras los dejaba solos en la sala.

**-¡cuéntanos la historia Tsunade-Obaachan Hhm!-** pedía contento mientras se sentaba en el mueble del frente junto a su hermano.

**-bueno verán, cuando compre las cajitas musicales, la vendedora me conto la historia que había atrás de estas cajitas** – contaba mientras abría las cajitas, dejando sonar la dulce melodía. Dentro de ellas en cada una había un muñequito, cada uno era distinto. El que estaba a la izquierda tenia rasgos un poco entre joven y mayor, se podía notar que tenía unas marcas debajo de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto cerio, sus ojos a pesar que se veían pequeños -obviamente – eran tan oscuros en cierto modo brillaban, su cabello era un poco mar largo, al igual que sus ojos era negro, su traje era uno de esos de época una larga capa descendía en su espalda y a un costado de su cintura tenía una espada envainada. La caja de este en su interior tenía unos pequeños tallados… en ese decía "_Itachi" _ el de la derecha era un muy joven, sus ojos Ónix resaltaba en su artificial piel, su cabello negro con pequeños reflejos azueles tenía una estaña forma, al frente en su rostro descendía a cada lado un flecho grueso y en la parte de atrás era extrañamente levantado en puntas. Este al igual que el otro muñeco tenía un traje de época, pero este tenía una capa azul oscuro y en su cintura igualmente tenía su espada envainada, y al igual que la otra en su interior tenía un tallado donde decía _"Sasuke"_ - **hace mucho, mucho tiempo… habían dos príncipes, ellos eran los jóvenes más hermosos que habían en ese entonces. Y a causa de su belleza fueron obligados a comprometerse con dos jóvenes del el reino vecino, ambos hermanos estaban desacuerdo con dicho compromiso y trataron de anularlo ya que ellos querían encontrar a su amor verdadero…**

**-¿y que mas sucedió Obaachan?-** preguntaron ambos a la misma ves los rubios mientras miraban con interés a los dos muñecos.

**-pues, lastimosamente quienes eran sus prometidas, Ellas utilizaban un extraño tipo de magia antigua y convirtieron al menor de los príncipes en una cajita musical. Su hermano mayor el cual no estaba cuando ocurrió eso, había llegado unos minutos después Para encontrarse a su querido hermano menor convertido en una caja musical. Él les ordeno que lo convirtiera en lo que era antes, pero… ninguna de las mujeres quisieron escuchar y de la misma manera lo convirtieron en una caja musical… las prometidas creyeron que con eso aprenderían la lección e intentaron de volverlos a la normalidad… pero no pudieron, con miedo escondieron a los príncipes en un sótano. Hay nadie los encontraría, eso ellas creyeron… ya que con el tiempo una joven la que limpiaba el palacio las encontró y A necesidad de dinero las vendió… ambos príncipes fueron cambiando de dueño por dueño, por miles de generaciones… atrapados en el hechizo de esas mujeres, por que el único deseo de ambos príncipes era encontrar el amor verdadero…**

**-Obaa…Obaachan… sniff, sniff es muy triste la historia 'dattebayo**- decía el pequeño kitsune mientas limpiaba sus tiernos ojos y la nariz que botaba un poco de moco- **esas mujeres fueron muy malas 'ttebayo! Ojala le hubieran pasado algo malo…**

**-no digas eso Naru, es malo desearle algo malo a alguien**- regaño la rubia, sacando un pequeño puchero del rubio

**-Naru-niichan tiene razón Hhm, esas mujeres los transformo en cajas musicales** –explico mientras miraba a una de las cajitas- **no pudieron cumplir su deseo de encontrar el amor verdadero Hhm…**

- **cierto, pobrecitos no pudieron encontrar su felicidad 'dattebayo**- dijo el menor mientras tomaba una de las cajita en sus manos, y sonrió tristemente mientras con su dedo índice tocaba la figura del príncipe/muñeco-¿**nee Obaachan eso… en realidad sucedió 'ttebayo?**

**-en realidad según me dijo la vendedora si… **

**-¡oh! ¡Entonces ellos son los príncipes Hhm! – **tomo en sus manos la otra cajita y se puso a detallarla, mientras sonreía ampliamente-** ¿Itachi… así es como se llama?**

**-este dice Sasuke 'ttebayo **–secundo el menor de los Usumaki.

**-bueno ya que ustedes mismo los eligieron, cuídenlos Naru tu cuidaras al príncipe Sasuke y tu Dei cuidaras al príncipe Itachi** – sonrió tiernamente la rubia mientras miraba a los dos pequeños que se le iluminaban los ojos y sonreían radiante.

**-lo prometemos Obaachan cuidaremos de ellos y le ayudaremos a romper ese hechizo 'dattebayo!**

La rubia sonrió divertida al ver como sus nietos emperezaban a planear como romper el hechizo, los días pasaban y los pequeños estaban completamente encantados con sus cajitas, su imaginación volaba, sus juegos de aventuras en el patio trasero de la casa, y en las tardes se ponían a dibujar varias historias sobre los príncipes mientras la dulce melodía los inspiraba…

-**Dei-niisan, ¿uno se puede enamorar de alguien que es un muñeco 'ttebayo?**- pregunto inocente mente Naru mientras miraba los ojos de su príncipe Sasuke que extrañamente brillaban ante su presencia.

**- yo creo que si Naru, te gusta Sasuke cierto Hhm**- indago el mayor mientras hacía lo mismo con su príncipe Itachi, sus mejillas se tiñeron en un leve color carmín. Había algo en esos ojos finamente pintados que le atraía.

**-¡claro 'dattebayo!-** dijo alegremente – **quiero romper el hechizo para que el sea feliz conmigo**.

-**yo también niichan... ¡ya lo veras pronto ellos serán como antes Hhm! ¡Serán felices con nosotros**!- ambos sonrieron, no se darían por vencidos, Naruto en ese entonces tenía nueve años y Dei once, y eran consientes de que era una estupidez sus ideales, pero no perderían la esperanzas, muy pronto estarían con sus príncipes y vivirían felices…

Habían pasado ya nueve años, nueve largos años. Las cosas en cierta parte cosas cambiaron, Naruto estaba preparándose para entrar en la Universidad de konoha y Deidara había acabado de llegar de parís, sus padres hace cuatro años habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, sus abuelos vivan en alguna parte de Japón.

Naruto cerró con cansancio su cuaderno, estaba estudiando para una prueba que tenía en una semana, cerró los ojos, estaba agotado ya no quería leer mas. Se estiro aun en su cilla y poso sus ojos en la cajita que estaba cerrada al lado de su mesita de noche. Sonrió débilmente y se acerco a su cama para así acostarse en ella. Estiro su brazo y abrió la cajita, para así desatar la bella melodía la cual que se sabía de memoria…

Se quedo observando aquellos ojos pintados, que por absurdo que sonase parecían que solo lo observaban a él… ya había pasado tres meses desde que había rompió con su novio, siempre era igual, nunca pasaba de más de dos meces, y si intentaba de tener sexo algo malo sucedía o interrumpía.

**-hay Sasuke, dime qué harías tu 'ttebayo** – le murmuro al muñeco- **se que no soy perfecto, pero ¿cómo le hare para encontrar una persona para que me ame 'dattebayo…?**

Cayo por un momento esperando que él le respondiera, pero sabía que eso era absurdo.

**-por supuesto que no encontrare a nadie…** – se respondió el mismo con desgano- **mañana es San Valentín y no tengo pareja, sin decir que soy un idiota enamorado de un muñeco inanimado de una cajita musical…**

Si todos sus compañeros, habían quedado en ir al festival que harían en ese día, siempre todos los años… y justo en ese día la pasaba solo ¿acaso era mucho pedir enamorase de una persona real? Desde que le habían regalado esa cajita, no pudo evitar enamorarse es que simplemente era perfecto, tan irreal. Pero hace años había dejado de creer en aquella historia, pero eso no evitaba tener esos fuertes sentimientos por el príncipe de cabello oscuro, él era el único que lo consolaba en sus peores momentos. Sonrió tristemente, cuando murieron sus padres no pudo evitar encerrase en el closet junto con la cajita, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas… después de todo el siempre está con el… pero aun así debía… debía dejarlo…

**-No puedo continuar enamorado de alguien que no existe…-**susurro mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas.-**ojala que fueras… real… Sasuke…**

Si él fuera real todo hubiera sido diferente… no estaría llorando como un tonto, todo por culpa de su mala suerte… era guapo eso estaba claro, pero cuando salía con alguien. Siempre metía la pata, una u otra estupidez hacia…

**-no puedo seguir enamorado… no debo rendirme…- **cerro la tapa de la cajita**- tengo que encontrar a alguien real… y procurar que de que todo funcione…-** susurro mientras cerraba sus azulinos ojos, y caía en un profundo sueño. Sin notar aquel brillo que se desato en su mesita de noche…

En otra habitación que quedaba a el otro extremo de la casa se encontraba en una situación algo familiar, el mayor de los Usumaki. Hace poco había llegado de viaje, había visitado parís ya que el estudiaba arte. Desempaco su ropa y la acomodo en los cajones que estaba al costado de la habitación, suspiro por milésima vez. Por más que lo intentara no podía, siempre sus relaciones terminaba en un increíble drama.

Hace poco había terminado con un joven emprendedor apuesto muy cotizado, pero a casusa de su inexplicable mala suerte, termino estallando en celos y dando de por si terminada la relación. Nunca ni una de sus tantas relaciones llegaban a los dos meses NI UNA, siempre sucedía algo y Bam terminaban, era como un cruel maldición.

Una vez acomodado todas sus cosas, en una esquina de la maleta se encontraba una pequeña cajita, bien cuidada por supuesto, hasta parecía nueva. Tomo la pequeña cajita y se dirigió a su cama, de así acostándose boca abajo mientras la abría, rodeándose de aquella melodía. Cerró los ojos, ese era su objeto más valioso, y siempre que salía de viaje la llevaba consigo. No sabía el porqué pero aquella melodía hacia desaparecer sus problemas. Miro de reojo a su adorado príncipe, tan perfecto… ¿acaso existían personas así? Por supuesto que no… ¡él era un muñeco! ¡El muñeco de su cajita musical! Obviamente tenía que ser prefecto. Sonrió de lado con tristeza… ¿Cómo era posible que aun tuviera sentimientos por esa figura inanimada perfectamente hecha? Itachi siempre había estado en sus peores momentos, dándole apoyo con su inigualable melodía.

**-siempre estas para mi…-** susurro el blondo mientras tocaba la silueta del príncipe**- ojala hubiera sido cierto todo… ojala fueras ese príncipe hechizado… así yo te hubiera ayudado… y no estaría en esta situación… aun que me alegra que no seas de verdad ¿sabes? Ya que así no te irías de mi lado nunca…**

Se mordió ligeramente el labio "_debo estar loco_" pensó mientras se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo, era un deseo egoísta, pero con todo lo que había pasado, con sus relaciones no quería perder aquello que fue su felicidad de cuando era más pequeño…

**-sabes…** -susurro- **no me daré por vencido, se que en alguna parte esta mi alma gemela, aquella persona indicada para mi…**

Si, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, era lindo y adorable, podía conseguí a cualquiera. La meta era mantenerlo a su lado, miro la pantalla de su teléfono _"mañana es 14"_ se dijo mentalmente, encontraría a alguien quizás no hoy o mañana, pero que lo encontraría lo encontraría…

**-****Debo conseguirme a alguien de verdad Itachi…-**murmuro mientras cerraba la tapa de la caja musical, de así deteniendo la dulce melodía que salía en ella.- **siempre serás mi primer amor…**

Coloco a pequeña cajita en la pequeña mesita de noche y apago la luz, se cubrió medio cuerpo con su cobija para así caer brazos de Morfeo inmediatamente. En ese instante un blanco destello de luz que apareció en su mesita de noche.

El hermoso cantar de las aves inundaba todo el lugar, sin decir aquellos rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana dando en el rostro adormecido del rubio. Unos largos dedos blancos quitaron el mechón del tierno rostro del durmiente _"es más hermoso de cerca" _pensó el joven. Las mejillas del rubio estaban sonrojadas mientras de sus labios salían leves balbuceos, sonrió de lado y deposito un leve y dulce beso en la frente del rubio.

**-amm…Sasuke… yo te ayudare…-** balbuceo mientras daba vueltas en su cama, el espectador aun no borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro**- Sasa…Sasuke… be…bésame de nuevo…**

Ok eso si era reamente adorable para la vista del moreno, lastimosamente debía despertarlo, no aguantaba las ansias de ver aquellos ojos azules que le gustaba desde que los vio por primera vez

**-Naruto…-** susurro en el oído del rubio-**vamos levántate…-** un escalofrió recorrió por todo el cuerpo del rubio el cual abrió sus tan azules ojos, topándose con aquellos ónix realmente finos en los cuales se había perdido, pero algo en su cabeza lo trajo a la realidad y no pudo evitar pegar un grito.

**-WAAAAA! ¿QUIEN ERES? ¿QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO?-** lo señalo con su dedo índice mientras se arrinconaba en la pared, como un animalito asustado, sus ojos inconscientemente pasaron hacia donde está su cajita musical, pero esta se encontraba abierta y ya no se encontraba su adorable príncipe-¡**Sasuke! –** se acerco olvidando la presencia del moreno el cual miraba todo confundido, el rubio tomo en sus manos sus cajita y la miro con desesperación, sintió que algo en su corazón se había rompió ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? **- ¡que le hiciste bastardo a mi Sasuke! Donde esta mi prínci… pe…**

Inmediatamente se cayó al ver con detenimiento el rostro del azabache presente, su atuendo no era de la misma época "_no puede ser"_ esos eran los mismo ojos, cabello, rostro ¡ese era su príncipe! Inmediatamente un calor invadió sus mejillas, era perfecto no lo dudaba e hombre que estaba frente de él era jodidamente prefecto… pero ¿Cómo era posible? Todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas de así desmayándose en su cama

**-debí imaginarme que esto sucedería** – susurro el moreno mientras tomaba en brazos al rubio, para así salir de la habitación. – **Me pregunto como reaccionara el de Itachi…-** sonrió de lado, esto ni él se lo esperaba, pero la vida era curiosa así que era divertido.

contynuara...

* * *

todo depende de ustedes si quieren la conty la publico si no... pss no xD


	2. Chapter 2

holiss perdonen la tardanza

no tenia tiempo para publicar...

gracias por sus hermosissimos reviews

los responderia .-. pero no se como xDDD

bueno espero que les guste

* * *

La dulce y apaciguada respiración del rubio, era sin duda una bella melodía que le encantaba al moreno, sin decir que la viscosa baba que decencia de sus labios, mojando de por si la almohada, era una vista adorable y chistosa pero así le gustaba. Acaricio el liso cabello rubio, ¡por dios era más sedoso que el suyo! Su piel tan tersa y suave, aquel rubor que adornaba las mejillas ¡iba a morir! ¡Era realmente hermoso! Quería tomar como cautivos esos finos y rosados labio, quería besar esa piel cada rincón de ella.

**-amm… Ita…-** balbuceo entre sueños el rubio mientras giraba su cuerpo quedando boca abajo, dándole una increíble vista de su redondo trasero al moreno.

Su auto control estaba en riesgo ¿Cómo era posible que hasta dormido fuera terriblemente sensual? Nadie, lo que se dice nadie había despertado ese gran deseo, había ido a mucho burdeles cuando era joven pero, ninguna de las mujeres despertaba sus ansias y ese deseo de hacer un acto carnal. ¡al diablo su auto control! No resistía mas, lentamente acaricio el rostro de su amado, sus labios hasta rosar aquellos finos. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, el rubio dejo escapar un leve suspiro. Oh eso si ya era la gota que rebaso el vaso, beso con deseo, succionando, lambiendo con gula… así estaba, después de unos segundo sintió que los finos labios de su dueño comenzaban a moverse lentamente ¡le estaba correspondiendo! Acaricio nuevamente su suave mejilla, como le encantaba esa piel.

Por otra parte el rubio mantenía aun sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus labios eran besados con gula. No le tomo importancia ya que era como esos sueños en que uno siente todo real _"espere desde cuando los sueños son así"_ se pregunto mentalmente al sentir aquella lengua que se colaba en su boca explorando cada rincón de ella ¿no era un sueño cierto? Porque en los sueños los besos no se sentía demasiado húmedos ¿o sí? Lentamente sus ojos celestes se abrieron para así encontrase con el rostro de un desconocido besándolo… inmediatamente su cerebro dio un ¡clip! Para así golpear aquel hombre con su puño, este retrocedió mientras se sobaba la mejilla con dolor, la respiración agitada de Deidara estaba presente, sin decir que su puño había quedado en el aire después de alejar al "extraño hombre" de su rostro, miro todo a su alrededor ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación? Y ¿Cómo era que se atrevía a besarlo mientras dormía? ¿Acaso era una especie de psicópata violador? Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en la cajita que estaba en la mesa de noche, parpadeo un par de veces no entendía lo que había sucedido, su caita estaba abierta y lo más importante ¡no estaba Itachi!

**-¡¿TU MALDITO QUE LE HICISTE A MI CAJITA MUSICAL?!-**grito alterado, el moreno levanto la vista para encontrase con aquellos ojos celestes que comenzaban a brotar lagrimas mojando de por si la suave mejilla del rubio- ¿**POR QUE? POR QUE LO HICISTE…por… que…-** su vos comenzó a quebrase al tiempo que él se auto abrazaba, era lo más importante que tenia, era su príncipe y ahora no estaba…

**-Deidara…** -murmuro el moreno, llamando la atención del rubio, este levanto su mirada, sus ojos se conectaron con los oscuros y hermosos del intruso, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón comenzaba a bombear con mayor fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, lo detallo bien su cabello… su atuendo… esos ojos… ese rostro… _"¿Qué demonios….?"_ El conocía a la perfección de ese rostro, lo había estudiado bien, sin decir que había soñado con el también, sus manos instintivamente se dirigieron a su boca así cubrí el pequeño grito que dio –**por favor Deidara… escúchame…**

**-T..T..Tu... eres… pero… es impo…sible…-** tartamudeo mientras se pegaba en el espaldar de la cama, "_es imposible"_ **– tu dime…como…**

**-¿cómo volví a ser humano? Ah pues eso fue gracias a ti, mi querido Dei…-** explico con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios- **ven vamos por un vaso de agua que estas muy pálido…**

**-¡cómo quieres que te crea! Esto es un sueño… si eso es un sueño… aun no me eh despertado** **Hhm**–sonrió victorioso- **siempre sueño este tipo de cosas es de suponerse.**

**- ¿siempre sueñas conmigo?**- pregunto divertido

**-¡Sí! ¿Eh? ¡No!-** grito mientras los colores se le subían al rostro quedando como un tierno **-¡yo...yo… cállate Hhm!**

**-je… te ves sexi sonrojado** – le extendió la mano**- vamos debemos ver como esta tu hermanito**

**-¿qué le paso?** – Inquirió mientras tomaba tímidamente la mano del moreno pero este no contesto- ¡**oye no me ignores! ¡Necesito respuestas Hhm!**

**-No te ignoro, ven que mi hermano nos espera** – lo jalo hacia él, así dejando que el blondo en su pecho – **estas cómodo ¿no?- **el menor se enrojeció al tiempo que empujaba con fuerza a morena haciendo que este cayera**- ¡iteee Dei-chan eso dolió!– **se quejaba mientras comenzaba a sobarse su adolorido trasero.

**-deja de decir estupideces Hhm**- salió de la habitación con su frente en alto, aun que por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios _"haber Dei, anoche que tomaste, ¿droga? Nop emm… ¿alcohol?… No… quizás el ramen de anoche estaba rancio y por eso estoy alucinando, si eso sucedió Hhm "_

Bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de estar, en donde estaba su hermano apuntando con su dedo al joven moreno que estaba al frente de él con una sonrisa ladeada_. "es… el… entonces…"_ conocía ese sujeto, era idéntico como el príncipe de la caja musical de Naruto. Sus rasgos, sus ojos, su cabello, y sin decir de su atuendo. La pregunta de todo era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que ellos volvieron a la normalidad? Necesitaba una explicación.

-**deja de sonreír Así 'ttebayo-** le pidió el blondo menor al azabache

**-Naru-chan** – llamo el rubio mayor ganándose la atención de ambos jóvenes **– también tu…**

**-Dei-niisan, veraz anoche estaba con mi cajita musical y esta mañana puff!** – Estiro sus brazos mientras los movía a lado a lado- ¡**apareció el 'ttebayo! El es Sasuke! ¿Puedes creerlo?**

**- si te creo**- murmuro el mayor.

**- ya sabía que no me creerías… espera ¿Qué? ¿Me crees? Pero…**

**-hola Naruto-kun, hola Ototo-baka** – saludo el azabache mayor mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡**Tu!**- señalo el rubio menor al recién llegado – ¡**eres el príncipe de Dei-niisan!-** grito sonriente, haciendo sonrojar inmensamente a su hermano.

**-eres muy listo Naruto-kun** – paso de largo y se sentó en el gran mueble blanco que estaba en la sala-** ah, se siente tan bien ser como antes…**

**-eso no te lo niego Aniki-** dijo el moreno menor, mientras imitaba la acción de su hermano- **es cansado ser un muñeco y cambiar de dueño en dueño.**

**-esperen… necesitamos que nos expliquen que está ocurriendo** – interrumpió Deidara parándose al frente de los hermanos – **ya veo que no es un sueño, está bien. Pero como rompieron el hechizo, eso si es que existió tal cosa Hhm.**

**-en realidad si es cierto lo del hechizo**- inquirió el mayor**- y pues se rompió gracias a ustedes.**

**-¿a nosotros?**- se señalo el rubio y a su hermano, incrédulo- **como sucedió 'dattebayo.**

-**sencillo, bueno no tanto. Ya que ustedes dos quería romper sus lazos con nosotros…** – bajo la mirada Itachi haciendo sentir mal a sus dueños.

-**porque su vida era infeliz, porque sus relaciones nunca habían durado más de dos meses… sin decir que estaban enamorados de nosotros…** -secundo el azabache menor.

**-espera-** interrumpió Dei –** ¿cómo es que… saben todo eso?**

**-todo estos años…-** dijo bajito- **todo estos años, desde que su abuela nos compro y nos regalo a ustedes… desde que sus ojos nos miraron con cariño, desde que sus pequeñas manos nos tomaron como algo preciado… nosotros decidimos que estaríamos con ustedes, fuera lo que fuera. **

**-todo este tiempo lo hemos consolado, arrullado con la melodía de la caja** –inquirió Sasu – **conocemos todo de ustedes, desde el más mínimo secreto… díganos… ¿ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista?**

**-¿eh?-** dijeron al coro los rubios mientras sus rostros, estaban más que nada rojos, sus corazones bombeaban la sangre rápidamente ¿Cómo era posible eso? Entonces significaba que ellos siempre… los…- **amor… a primera vista** – susurro el rubio mayor.

**-Si Dei-chan, nos enamoramos de ustedes cuando sus inocentes ojos nos miraron por primera vez-** sonrió tiernamente haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Deidara se estremeciera.

-**pero eso no explica de cómo se rompió el hechizo 'dattebayo** – intervino Naru.

**- en realidad Naru… anoche dijiste que me amabas, pero no podías estar conmigo ya que no era real**- hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió mirándolo a los ojos **– me sentí realmente mal por eso… pero tenias razón, debías proseguir ya que no es bueno seguir enamorado de un muñeco** –sonrió con ironía- **pero yo no quería rendirme ¿sabes? No quería perder a mi primer amor, después de tantos años no podía dejarte ir… así que mi amor por ti rompió el hechizo… gracias a ti… soy libre. **

Era cierto, todo lo que dijo Sasuke, era cierto y estaba de acuerdo. Pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimió cuando él le dijo sobre lo dicho en la noche, había sido cobarde, pero aun así el lo comprendió. Y ahora estaba ahí el dueño de sus sueños desde su niñez, como dijo Itachi fue amor a primera vista.

Sentía esa gran necesidad de corre hacia él, tomar su rostro, y fundir sus labios en un tierno y necesitado beso. Lo necesitaba pero sus piernas no se movían, ni sus labios… ¡nada! _"vamos cuerpo no me falles ahora 'dattebayo" _se gritaba mentalmente, dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de todos. Dio el segundo, Sasuke sonrió tiernamente ¿Cómo alguien que fue trasformado en una cajita musical podía ser terrible mente apuesto y dulce? Bueno apuesto ya lo era y dulce también con su cautivante melodía, sin duda era perfecto. Dio el tercer paso, pero una ruidosa melodía la cual provenía del pantalón del rubio. Hiso que todos, lo que se dice TODOS frunciera el ceño. Sip el estúpido al que se le ocurrió llamar en estos momentos, no sabía en el problema en el que se había metido. Naru saco el molesto objeto y le dio contestar así callando la melodía que era de su grupo favorito.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** suspiro mientras se revolvía su cabello, así intentando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo ya que podía sentir la mirada oscura de los príncipes y la azulina de su hermano.

**-vaya que genio Naru, te llamaba para decirte que ya estamos llegando a tu casa, espero que estés listo** –el blondo dirigió su vista donde se encontraba SU príncipe, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, podía decirse que él tenía unas grandes ganas de matar a su amigo.

**-está bien Kiba** – corto de inmediato sin dejar a que el otro respondiera, a paso rápido se acerco al azabache y lo tomo de la mano**- ven…-** su vos sonó entre tímida pero aun decidida, el azabache no lo pensó dos veces para seguirle.

**-¿Naruto a dónde vas?** – pregunto Deidara al ver como el azabache era arrastrado al segundo piso, este solo se detuvo y embosto una gran sonrisa.

**-quede con mis amigos en ir al festival, y kiba ya está que llega. así que le daré algo de ropa a Sasuke para ir 'dattebayo**– explico como si nada, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su hermano, una burlona de Itachi y una tierna de Sasu.

-¿**iras con él?** – inquirió un poco aturdido, aun no entendía bien la situación.

-**Dei estoy grande, así que me iré con Sasu después de todo el…-** y nuevamente ahí estaba aquel sonrojo el cual se le estaba haciendo costumbre asomarse en sus mejillas.

**-¡pero…!-**sus palabras quedaron al aire, ya que el rubio menor no le prestó la mas mínima atención y continuo con su camino, dejando a un Dei enojado y a un moreno más que divertido con lo que había sucedido.

Los dos menores llegaron a la habitación aun tomados de la mano, Naru se dio cuenta de ello y la soltó como si hubiera tocado algo caliente. Nervioso por la mirada del azabache se acerco a su closet y busco algo de ropa, rogaba que le quedara. Aun que quisiera seguir viendo a Sasuke con aquel traje que le quedaba a la perfección, se mordió el labio inferior debía controlase.

**-ten ponte esto** – le extendió una muda de ropa, -**el baño está ahí** - se mordió nuevamente el labio, viéndose terriblemente adorable a los ojos del príncipe.

**-de acuerdo…-** entro al baño con media sonrisa en su rostro, después de unos minutos –los cuales al rubio le parecieron eternos – salió el moreno con una camisa azul oscuro de mangas, unos pants negros que le quedaban pegados a sus largas piernas y unas converses sencillas. Los ojos azulinos del rubio se clavaron en el bien formado e exquisito dorso del moreno, su cabello resaltaba con su blanquecino rostro y esos ojos… oh como le encantaba esos ojos, siempre supo que ellos lo miraban con ternura… y no se equivocaba. No supo cuando peros sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, su corazón latía rápidamente, ahora solo unos centímetros era lo que los separaba a ambos, podo sus manos en el pecho en aquel fornido percho. Podía sentir que su corazón también latía rápidamente, sus ojos se conectaron no sabía qué hacer, bueno tenía una idea pero… ¿no era demasiado pronto? Que estúpido, desde pequeño había estado enamorado de él. Tantas noches, con aquellos sueños de cómo sería su primer beso con él, se preguntaba como seria besar aquellos finos labios… y ahora que estaba tan cerca de cumplir ese deseo… no sabía cómo empezar.

**-Naruto ya llegaron por ti**- dijo Deidara al otro lado de la puerta, sin saber que había interrumpido un momento crucial en la vida de su hermano menor.

-**Ya vamos**- aviso inmediatamente a tiempo que se separaba a una distancia prudente –o mejor dicho exagerada- de moreno –** Etto… vamos… que nos… esperan…**

Sonaba tan tonto! Se sentía tan avergonzado delante de él, no podía evitarlo. Suspiro y así seguido por el moreno el cual sonreía discretamente de lado, abandonaron la habitación para así llegar a la puerta de la casa donde lo esperaba un castaño con dos extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, a su lado una joven peli azul de ojos color perla. Estos saludaron al rubio, pero después se posaron su mirada en su acompañante, sonrieron, querían que su amigo fuera feliz de una u otra manera.

Después de presentar a Sasuke a sus amigos, se subieron a la camioneta plateada para así emprender el viaje al festival que se realizaba centro de la ciudad.

El festival de San Valentín era la fecha esperada por todos los enamorados, ya que había muchas actividades para pasar con su pareja, lo bueno del festival era que duraba todo el día. Era increíblemente hermoso, los puestos de ventas, los juegos para los tortolos, una que otras atracciones románticas, podría decirse que todo estaba lleno de corazones y pequeños cupidos. También estaba los arboles de Sakura que en ese entonces estaba realmente floreados, dándole un aire al sitio más adorable.

Una vez que llegaron, era increíble lo que miraban sus ojos. Estaba repleto de parejas, de todos los tipos, tomados de las manos, mientras hacían una que otra actividad romántica o chistosa.

Para Sasuke todo era nuevo y extraño, pero estando al lado de su adorado rubio, todo su alrededor pasaba a segundo plano.

Por otra parte Naruto se sentía completamente nervioso, aquella mirada oscura sobre él, hacía que el ritmo cardiaco aumentara exageradamente nuevamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció completamente al sentir el contacto suave de la mano de Sasuke en su rostro, inevitablemente sus ojos brillaban, aquella sonrisa no tan ensanchada pero perfecta hacia que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, tantos años esperando probar esos dulces labios… pero lastimosamente el llamado de sus amigos los tajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-**Sasuke, en aquel entonces no había cosas como estas ¿cierto 'dattebayo?** – pregunto bajito, estaba nervioso pero también enojado ya era la tercera vez que lo interrumpía ¿Qué tenía que hacer para tener un beso de su príncipe?

**-en realidad, no. pero me acostumbrare, aun que hay cosas que son realmente extrañas** – admitió, ganándose una mirada tierna del blondo.

**-no te preocupes yo te explicare todo con lujos y detalles 'dattebayo **–alzo su pulgar, sacando nuevamente una sonrisa al morenos.

-¡**Naruto! Nosotros no vamos aparte, disfruta el día con tu novio**-grito su amigo Kiba a lo lejos haciendo sonrojas al rubio – **nos vemos al rato.**

Dicho esto se fue junto con la peli azul la cual estaba igualmente sonrojada, Kiba no sabía lo que era la discreción y jamás lo sabría.

Sin avisar o señal de algo Sasu tomo la mano de su rubio, para así guiarlo a uno de las tantas atracciones que le llamaba la atención. Quería pasar un gran día con Naru, sabía que aun estaba confundido con lo del hechizo y todo eso, pero no se daría por vencido. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad que tiene de conquistarlo, enamoraría a Usumaki Naruto en lo que reste del día estaba por seguro que lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi pequeña historia :3 **

**me alegra mucho que le haya gustado, lo siento si me tarde pero aqui esta la conty **

**espero que les guste...**

**PD: gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews :3 son un amor ... **

**Anna**

**Sakura1402**

**Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**

Guest

**Ally-Nessi Cullen**

Yue

aoi

kitsu mine ire

Fanaticasailormoon

** PD2: este capitulo contiene lemon xD asi que bueno, las que no les gusta solo lean hasta la mitad xD **

espero sus Reviews, gracias por leer :3

* * *

"_**Toda Historia tiene su verdadera versión, la cual debe ser contada"**_

_Konoha-Siglo XVI (reino del fuego)_

**-¡Niisan! ¡Niisan!** – Los saltos que daba su pequeño hermano menor en su mullida y cómoda cama lo despertó, estaba cansado pero aun así no podía negarse a la mirada dulce de su hermano menor- ¡**por fin despiertas! ¡Vamos dijiste que iríamos al bosque temprano!**

Oh si se acordaba, el día anterior le había prometido a su hermanito de ocho años que irían al bosque, ya que el pequeño muy rara vez salía fuera del palacio.

**-está bien Sasu-chan**- se estiro como felino en su cama, el menor solo atino a gritar un pequeño "Si" para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

Suspiro sonoramente, mientras en su rostro se le dibujaba una media sonrisa. Se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a darse una ducha, eso sí que los sirvientes no se enteraran, Ya que era terriblemente vergonzoso de que otra persona lo bañara o que lo viera desnudo. Hace poco había cumplido los catorce años y su hermano menor estaba más contento por eso, Itachi para Sasuke era el mejor hermano que podía tener, sus padres estaban ocupados con cosas referentes a su reino, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para pasar en familia. Solo en eventos sociales y en las cenas, pero del resto mas nada.

No que ellos fuera malos padres, claro que no. en realidad eran las personas más queridas que habían en el reino. Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre cerio podría decirse, pero solo en cuestiones de política, el estaba casado con Mikoto era una bella mujer y buen corazón, hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudar a su pueblo, ella era la admiración y la envidia de algunas mujeres.

A decir verdad el amor de Fugaku y Mikoto hace años había sido prohibido ya que ella era una joven doncella pobre del pueblo, fue amor a primera vista. El se había escapado de su elegante castillo, ya que era agotadora su vida como príncipe, así que tomo prestadas las ropas de unos de los sirvientes y se escabullo al pueblo, donde la conoció…

Con Su hermoso cabello recogido, dejando caer en su rostro un par de mechones gruesos que le daban un aire más encantador; sus mejillas con manchas de harina… sin duda alguna era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, sin perder el tiempo se acerco a ella con la escusa de comprar pan, así averiguo su nombre. Mikoto era hija del panadero, su única hija de hecho y era muy sobre protector, Pero al pasar los días el joven príncipe se había ganado la confianza del hombre. Fugaku declaraba que estaba profundamente enamorado, al igual que Mikoto, al paso de los días se habían hecho presente y su amor crecía mas cada vez más, que consumieron su amor juntando sus cuerpos en unos solo. Una tarde Mikoto quería darle una gran notica a su amado, pero el llego con otra… lo habían comprometido con otra mujer, pero aun así el no quería casarse. Ella le confesó que esperaban un hijo, lo cual hiso que embriagara de alegría a joven príncipe, dando por hecho de que no los separara rían.

Y así fue. A pesar de todo el caos que se formo en el palacio, el padre de Fugaku permitió que su hijo se casara ya que la mujer a quien amaba traía a su heredero. Pasaron los meses y Mikoto dio a luz a un bello bebe al que llamaron Itachi. El Rey había fallecido dejando de por si a Fugaku como legitimo Rey junto a su amada esposa…

Esa historia era una de sus favoritas, ya que daba por hecho que el amor a primera vista y el amor verdadero, eran cierto. Aun recordaba su rostro de felicidad y de ensoñación cuando su madre se la conto de pequeño…

Abrió la puerta de su habitación una vez ya vestido con un traje sencillo, su hermano menor lo esperaba afuera de ella mientras jugaba con el pequeño felino que tenía en sus manos. Sonrió levemente, Sasuke también se sabía la historia de sus padres y también el había jurado de que encontraría al amor verdadero al igual como lo hicieron sus padres…

-**Niisan, cuéntame nuevamente la historia como se conocieron nuestros padres**- la suave vos melodiosa de su querido hermano, lo saco de sus pensamientos bajo su mirada para encontrase con aquella mirada llena de Ilusión, hasta podía jurar que brillaba como el mismísimo Sol-**Vamos…**

**-Sasu-chan, tú te sabes la historia de memoria**- suspiro mientras se acostaba en el césped -** creo que la puedes recitar hasta al revés.**

**-nee Niisan, no seas malo es que me gusta mucho esa historia **–dijo mientras se le lanzaba en la barriga de su querido hermano mayor, sacándole absolutamente todo el aire- **vamos.**

**-Sa...Sa…Sasuke…** -su vos aun entrecortada a debido de la acción de su hermano sonó tan tétrica, que hiso sonreír nervioso al menor- ¡**oye no huyas!**- grito al ver que su adorable hermano huía entre los árboles, no dudo dos veces en seguirle.

**-¡Niisan! ¡Lo siento!-** gritaba el pequeño mientras corría cada más rápido al ver que su hermano estaba que lo alcanzaba, volteo hacia atrás y vio como Itachi se había tropezado con una rama, se carcajeo y así aprovecho a subirse a un árbol de cerezo. Para ser pequeño tenía una gran agilidad- **nee Niisan no me podrás alcanzar.**

-**baja de ahí Sasuke que te puedes lastimar**-le ordeno mientras intentaba de alcanzarle, pero no podía- **vamos o llegaremos tarde al lago…**

**-Niisan cuéntame la historia porfissssssss**- rogaba aun montado en la rama del árbol ¿Por qué su hermanito era terriblemente necio?

**-está bien… pero baja inmediatamente.**

-**no, hasta que lo cuentes** – saco su pequeña lengua como burla, haciendo que su hermano mayor le saliera un pequeño tic en su ojo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y decidió sentarse en un tronco hueco, para asi comenzar con su relato que se sabía de memoria, en el trascurso de la historia su pequeño hermano interrumpía completando la frases que diría, sacando de por sí una sonría…- **entonces viven felices y será para siempre-** termino de completar el menor mientras mecía sus pequeñas piernas en el aire.

-**ahora baja** – ordeno mientras se acercaba al árbol, el menor le hizo una seña para qué le ayudara- **bueno vamos** –dijo después que acomodaba a su hermano en la espalda.

**-nee Niisan, tú crees que encontraremos a nuestro amor verdadero?-**pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

**-por supuesto Sasu-chan.**

**-¿tu como crees que sea?-**pregunto aun con su rostro lleno de ensoñación, además de un cierto rubor cubría sus blanquecinas mejillas. Imaginarse como seria su vida con su esposa/no conocida, lo hacía sentirse extraño, pero feliz.

**-uhm… no sé.-**en realidad no lo había pensado… solo esperaba que fuera bonita

**-yo quiero que sea como Okaa-san, que cante y que sea muy linda a también que sepa preparar dangos**-explico seriamente – **muchos dangos, así tu no podrás robármelos.**

**-yo no te eh robado ningún dango** –dijo con indignación fingía –** tu eres el que me los robas.**

**-¡Niisan eso no es cierto! Cuando me case, le diré a mi esposa que me prepare cientos y tú no comerás nada.**

**-eres muy cruel Sasu-chan**-gimoteo dramático – **entonces si no me das dangos, le diré a mi esposa que plante muchos tomates y que no te dé.**

**-¡con los tomatitos no te metas Niisan!**- le grito mientras le jalaba levemente la cabellera oscura de su hermano mayor- **te daré todos los dangos que quieras, si tú me das todos los tomates.**

**-hecho Sasu-chan.**

**-por cierto, Niisan **– comento después de un rato de silencio- ¿**existen personas con los ojos azules como el cielo?**

**-Sí, ¿por?**

**-pues, yo quiero que mi futura esposa los tenga**- explico sonriente- **así mis hijos tendrán sus ojos.**

**-yo también, quiero una esposa con ojos azules.**

-**no es justo, ¡yo lo dije primero!-**retaco con un pequeño puchero.

**-es cierto, pero a mí me gustan también los ojos azules**- le respondió mientras lo dejaba bajarse de su espalda.

-**no es justo ahora no te vuelvo a regalar mis dangos- **se cruzo de brazos, mientras hacia un gracioso puchero

-**hagamos una cosa, hacemos buscaremos esposas con ojos azules y no meteremos en esto a los dangos y los tomates ¿vale?**

**-me parece buena idea Niisan…**

Pasaron años, ya todo no era igual. Bueno casi… Sasuke había recientemente cumplido dieciocho años y era más guapo, había dejado su apariencia adorable; aun que era un poco cerio al igual que su padre, pero aun así eso no evitaba en meterse en problemas. Itachi ya iba para los veinticinco, su actitud no había cambiado del todo, seguía siendo amigable un poco alocado podría decirse…

Ambos hermanos tenían algo en común, su búsqueda interminable de la joven o el joven que sería su futura/o esposa/o. aun que en realidad era de la mas difícil ya que ninguna mujer ni de la alta sociedad o pueblerina llenaban las expectativas de los joven príncipes, era tan difícil enamorarse o conocer a alguien que le hiciera flaquear sus piernas y que robara sus pensamientos… pero todo era inútil, es que nada llamaba su atención, en forma sentimental. Así que dejaron eso aparte por un momento y decidieron disfrutar el cuerpo de las doncellas que se le entregaban sin ningún prejuicio.

**-Ototo, porque esa cara**- pregunto el mayor al ver que su hermanito estaba con aire depresivo- **¿una mala noche?**

**-Hhm…-**gruño mientras se acostaba boca abajo en el mueble, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano mayor**- ¿porque es tan difícil Aniki?**

**-¿de que hablas?-** inquirió curioso.

**-¡encontrarla!** –Espeto desesperado-**Estoy cansado de estar buscando, quiero encontrarla o encontrarlo**- murmuro a lo bajo mientras hundía su rostro en la mullida y sube almohada.

**-te entiendo Ototo… pero hay que ser pacientes ¿no crees?** – sonrió tristemente, el también estaba en las mismas. Aun que no era nada aburrido pasarla con bellas doncellas hasta con algunos chicos, pero eso no calmaba su ansias de encontrar a alguien a que amar, a alguien para acudir cuando se sintiera mal, quería a alguien que hiciera sentir que su vida tenía sentido. Sasuke asintió aun con su rostro hundido en la almohada, el mayor iba a decir algo pero las puertas del salón donde se encontraban se abrieron así entrando un hombre de cabello castaño con una cicatriz en horizontal en el puente se su nariz, su rostro denotaba desesperación y angustia. Ambos príncipes se alertaron por la actitud de su sirviente, bueno en realidad era más que eso, ya que el hombre que estaba ahí, los cuido desde pequeños.

-**príncipe Itachi, príncipe Sasuke… Su padre…-** su vos estaba un poco entrecortada, tomo aire y miro a los ojos de los azabaches-** su padre enfermo y esta grave, el doctor dice que entro en una especie de coma*… no sabemos cómo… pero la reina Mikoto no reacciono bien con la noticia…**

**-¿pero cómo? si nuestro padre, es perfectamente sano ¿Cómo pudo enfermar así de pronto?** – inquirió preocupado Itachi, era imposible. Su padre era la persona más sana en el reino, como podía enfermar de un día para el otro, algo no cuadraba bien-**llévanos con nuestra madre, pronto…-** ordeno sin esperar respuesta y se dirijo junto su hermano hacia la puerta, pero la vos del castaño detuvo su paso.

**-joven príncipe, ese no es el problema ahora… -** los menores lo miraron extrañados

**- a que te refieres Iruka** – hablo el menor de los azabaches, estaba absolutamente preocupado ¡por dios eran sus padres! Como no lo habría estar. ¿Y él viene a decir que no es tan importante? Debía ser una broma.

**-el grupo de ancianos quiere hablar con Ustedes**-bajo un poco la mirada- **se enteraron de la condición de su padre… también se enteraron que la reina no estaba en condición en Reinar… así que…**

**-¿así que? Iruka-** interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos preocupado.

-a **ambos los comprometieron con las hijas del duque del reino del norte ya que los príncipes no pueden Reinar si no están casados**- suspiro- **el reino del fuego tiene que tener un rey…**

**-¿Qué?** – fue lo único que atinaron a decir… era imposible, ¿esos viejos se atrevieron a comprometerlos sin consultárselos? Era inaudito ¿y por que los dos? Sin duda algo no estaba bien **– es una broma de mal gusto Iruka-san…**

-**no es una broma… es cierto. Justo en estos momentos las hijas del duque están en camino al castillo, en unos días su boda se realizara a cabo…**

**-esto es una estupidez**- estallo el menor, mientras caminaba como gato enjaulado en el salón**- ¡no me casare con nadie! ¡No me casare con alguien que no amo! No me importa lo que diga el estúpido grupo de ancianos.**

-**estoy de acuerdo con mi Ototo, eso es demasiado** –inquirió Itachi mientras se sobaba la cien – **no destruirán nuestras vidas así, ¿además por que Sasuke también? Yo soy el mayor aquí**.

-**eso no lo sé… solo me dijeron que ambos príncipes estaban comprometidos… y no debían replicar, ya que sin rey… el reino del fuego caerá en la discordia-**bajo la mirada, sabia como se sentía ellos. Arreglarle un matrimonio sin amor, además el era el único que sabía el sueño de los príncipes. _"casarse a base del amor verdadero tal como lo hicieron sus padres" _sabía que era una decisión difícil, y no sabía cómo ayudarles.

-**No, yo no me casare… no me importa que sea del reino vecino, que venga de una familia de la alta sociedad o que sea linda**-espeto Sasu totalmente enojado- **no me casare con alguien que no conozco.**

**-príncipe Sasuke…-** fue inmediatamente interrumpido

**-¡Nada! Eh dicho que no me casare, hagan lo que quiera con mi hermano pero conmigo que ni se le ocurra, si tengo que escapar del reino y ser egoísta lo hare. Pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida atado a alguien que no amo ni amare** –dicho esto abandono el salón dejando a sorprendido a los dos, sabían que Sasuke hablaba enserio y que cuando se proponía algo lo haría.

**-Iruka… llévame con ellos por favor…- **el castaño asintió triste, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba los reyes. No sabía donde se había metido Sasuke, pero por los momentos eso no importaba… al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con el cuerpo de Fugaku, su rostro pálido e inmóvil. A su lado se encontraba Mikoto sus ojos estaba irritados, su rostro demostraba preocupación total. No dudo dos veces acercase y abrazarla, esta rompió en llanto al sentir los brazos de su hijo mayor**- tranquila Ma, ya verás que se recuperara… pero dime qué fue lo que sucedió.**

**-Itachi… hijo… la verdad no se snff… antier estaba bien, pero la mañana siguiente… no quería despertar… yo… no se qué hacer sin él**- nuevamente rompió en llanto aferrándose al pecho de su hijo, sin Fugaku parte de su alma se iría con él, lo amaba demasiado que no quería perderlo… no quería perder a la razón de su felicidad, el casi dejaba todo por ella, le dio dos hermosos hijos… no soportaría perderlo no así…

-**tranquila Ma, Sasuke y yo cuidaremos del reino y tu estarás junto a Papá** – le acaricio su cabello negro tal como ella lo hacía cuando era niño- **se que mientras tu estés con él, tarde o temprano despertara…**

-**gracias hijo…** -le beso tiernamente la frente- **confió en ustedes para que cuiden el reino…**

**-lo haremos- **susurro para después abandonar la habitación, si tenía que sacrificarse lo haría… pero había un problema y ese era Sasuke.

Ya habían pasado horas y las hijas del Duque ya habían llegado, lo cual llego a los oídos del joven príncipe. Las jóvenes fueron acomodadas en una de las más lujosas habitaciones del palacio, ellas estaba de los más felices ya que pronto serán esposas de los mas apuestos hombres del reino del fuego.

**-vaya, no creí que sería mejor de lo que imagine**- dijo una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años, ojos jades sutilmente delineados, su cabello rosa que caía con gracia hasta sus hombros. No creía que llegaría tan lejos pero ahí estaba, en el palacio del reino del Fuego donde se casaría y la proclamarían princesa-** no veo la hora en que me case con mi adorado príncipe Sasuke-kun.**

**-tranquila hermanita en unos días estarás casada con él y después de eso tendrán una fogosa luna de miel-** le explico a su hermana menor, esta tenía el cabello azul corto. Sus ojos de un intesto color dorado parecía resaltar increíblemente **– después de todo lo que hemos luchado para llegar aquí, será recompensado con una buena noche con nuestros prometidos.**

-**tienes toda la razón, vaya que hechizar al rey fue de gran utilidad, nos casaremos en poco tiempo** – una sonrisa adorno en sus finos labios- **ya quiero estar junto con mi Sasuke-kun…**

**-yo con mi adorado Itachi-kun** –secundo la mayor – **nada se interpondrá en nuestros planes.**

**-eso creen ustedes, pero yo no me casare con una maldita como usted** – la vos gruesa y llena de ira llamo la atención de las jóvenes, haciéndolas padecer- ¡**qué rayos le hicieron a mi padre! Dígame antes que las mande calabozo o las sentenciare a muerte por atentar contra el rey.**

-¡**no puedes hacer nada! Nosotras tenemos inmunidad joven príncipe-** espeto la pali azul, recuperando su postura serena y llena de arrogancia- **es mejor que no te metas con nosotras y que cooperes**.

**-¡están locas! No cooperare ni que nada, dime que le hicieron a mi padre**- se acerco fieramente a la joven mayor pero antes de llegar frente a ella se detuvo, bueno en realidad su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba paralizado totalmente - **¡¿Qué sucede?!**

**-tienes que calmarte joven príncipe**- el aludido levanto la vista hacia la mujer la cual lo señalaba, pero pudo notar que la punta de su dedo extrañamente brillaba- **yo que tu aria lo que digamos, no es nada del otro mundo ¿sabes? Solamente te tienes que casar con mi querida hermana Sakura, por si no lo ves ella es muy hermosa.**

**- ¡Maldita bruja! No me casare con ella** – grito más que iracundo.

-**no, no, no…-**susurro sonriente la peli rosada, haciendo que el brazo izquierdo del azabache se torciera hacia atrás, sacando un desgarrador –**Sasuke-kun amor mío, no le hables de esa manera a tu futura cuñada.**

-**quiero que se larguen de aquí ustedes no se casaran, no pasaran ni una noche en este palacio**- a pesar en la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, no se dejaría intimidar por un par de brujas, sabía que algo estaba mal , su padre jamás en su vida se había enfermado, jamás. Sabía que algo sucedía y no se había equivocado-**sea lo que sea que me hicieron ¡deshágalo ahora mismo!**

**-¿por qué lo haces tan difícil querido? No soy horrenda**-comento la pelirosa mientras caminaba a su alrededor tocando, su pecho y brazos – **puedo complacerte de mil maneras… en resumen conmigo tu vida no será tan miserable, solo te pido que te cases, que me tomes como tuya… no es tan difícil ¿o sí?**

-¡**jamás me casaría como alguien como tú**!- le grito- **no tocaría tu inmundo cuerpo, no me rebajaría a tal cosa.**

-¡**estúpido! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a mi hermanita!-**esta vez era el turno de la peli azul, la cual anteriormente veía con una media sonrisa, pero al oír lo que dijo sobre su hermana, no pudo evitar que la rabia se apoderara de todo su ser. Ahora una aura completamente negra la rodeaba, la punta de sus dedos emitían una extraña luz- **¡te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho!**

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, la joven estiro sus brazos en dirección donde estaba Sasuke así rodeándolo de aquella luz, en ese instante la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver al joven Itachi, sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al ver como su hermano era rodeado por aquella luz, después su cuerpo iba en cogiéndose para así convirtiéndolo en una pequeña cajita musical.

El mayor corrió donde anteriormente había estado su hermano, tomo la cajita la cual estaba abierta dejando a la vista de su hermano en versión miniatura totalmente inanimado. Toco con nerviosismo el rostro de muñeco con temor, en el interior se encontraba tallado su nombre, no entendía que lo que estaba pasando. Primero su padre el cual estaba postrado en la cama sin inmutarse, estaba seguido de su madre que estaba totalmente devastada por temor de perderlo en algún momento y ahora su querido hermano el cual juro de pequeño que cuidaría y lo protegería estaba… estaba convertido en una caja musical. Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, la rabia adueñaba de su cuerpo, con cuidado dejo la caja en el suelo y se levanto, con sus manos empuñadas y poso su vista en las dos mujeres que miraban un tanto sorprendidas. No tenían idea de que Itachi llegaría, ahora sus planes colgaban en un hilo.

**-¡Malditas brujas! ¡Regrésenme a mi hermano!-**grito haciendo sobresaltar a las jóvenes- **hágalo ahora, ¡antes de que llame a los guardias!**

**-No querido, tu no harás nada… además nosotras tampoco lo haremos-** comento la peli azul- **tu hermano insulto a mi hermanita así que sufra las consecuencias.**

**-Konan tiene razón, el me insulto de la peor forma. Además de acusarnos de lo que le sucedió al rey Fugaku…** -rápidamente fue interrumpida por el príncipe

**-¿Qué es lo que le hicieron a mi padre? Respondan!-**se iba abalanzar sobre la joven pero al igual que su hermano su cuerpo fue paralizado.

**-lo siento querido…-** y de ahí su cuerpo fue rodeado por aquella misma luz que había cubierto anteriormente a Sasuke, ahora… ahora se había convertido en una cajita de la misma manera que su hermano…

Después de eso las jóvenes los escondieron, al igual que hicieron con el rey hechizaron a Mikoto, en total las hermanas se habían apoderado del reino… de todo, cualquier persona que se atrevía a contradecir o mencionar a misteriosa desaparición de la familia Real Uchiha, era inmediatamente decapitado…

Después de eso pasaron los años encerrados hasta que la joven sirvienta los encontró, el pasar de los años entre dueño y dueño era agotador y frustrante, parte de lo sucedido lo descubrió una vieja médium que se comunico con ambos príncipes… ella se encargo de expandir su historia, además de que fue gran ayuda para ellos. Ya que le dijo que la única forma de romper el hechizo era una fuerza más grande de mundo, aun que ella sabía que era demasiado cursi y ellos la apoyaron en eso. Amor verdadero, eso era lo único que podía romperlo… el amor.

Pasaron siglos, y en ellos llegaron a ser poseídos por mujeres y niñas hermosas… pero ninguna llenaban sus expectativas… de ninguna se habían podido enamorar. Era tan frustrante, ver la vida parar ante sus ojos, ser unos simples espectadores de lo que sucedía, no pudieron vivir su vida como realmente quería, sus padres… no sabían que había sucedido con ellos, ni con su reino… nada.

Justo cuando ya habían perdido las esperanzas los conocieron…

Aquellos ojos tan azules e inocentes, que hicieron olvidar su vida entera, todos esos siglos… iban desapareciendo al paso de que estaba en su compañía, asas dulces voces tan inocentes y puras… sin duda era inevitable. Convirtiéndose en sus fieles admiradores, al igual que sus oyentes sin importar que no pudieran abrazarlos cuando quisieran, o robarle un beso cuando se enojaran… solo su indistinguible presencia les bastaba, su confianza en contarle todo y oír aquella melodía que ellos mismo producían con todo el cariño para el par de rubios…

::::

Levanto su mirada oscura encontrándose con la pura de su amado, este sonreía ligeramente mientras sus mejillas estaba ligeramente cubiertas por ese inconfundible color carmín… desde que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron al festival, Deidara le había pedido que le explicara todo desde el comienzo, hasta ahora. Se mordió ligeramente el labio, primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso, aquella mirada tan pura lo hacía sentir externadamente raro y feliz a la vez.

Deidara se levanto del mullido mueble blanco donde se encontraba y camino lentamente hacia el azabache, haciendo que este lo mirara sorprendido por su acción. No basto sino tres paso más para que el rubio se pusiera en cuclillas frente de Itachi, frunció levemente el ceño lo cual altero al mayor.

"_¿será posible de no haya creído mis palabras? Debe suponerse, si fuera yo… no lo creería"_ pensó tristemente aun manteniendo contacto con aquellos ojos azules que lo analizaban inquisidora mente, no podía aguantar un rechazo de la persona que mas amaba… no lo soportaría.

Por otra parte, Deidara le había costado creerle… pero en la forma de que le conto todo… además sus ojos, mostraban sinceridad, tristeza. Entendió perfectamente cómo se sentía, perder a sus padres y pasar la mayor parte de su vida viendo como el mundo pasaba lentamente. Acerco su mano al rostro blanquecino del príncipe, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla ¡por dios era absolutamente real! No lo pensó dos veces y acerco su rostro y de así juntando sus labios, era como hace rato en la habitación cuando despertó, tan cálidos y tan dulces esos labios, podía sentir como su corazón iba a mil por minuto. Rodeo el cuello del azabache con sus brazos, mientras habría ligeramente su boca para dejar que la lengua de SU príncipe recorriera con gula cavidad bucal.

Las manos de Itachi buscaron con necesidad más contacto del cuerpo del rubio, lo tomo rápidamente de la cintura haciéndolo sentar en su regazo. Cada vez el beso se convertía en uno demandante lleno de pasión, nunca antes alguien lo habían besado de la manera que lo hacía su bello rubio, sus labios, aquella lengua que luchaba con la suya… no le importaba ahora el oxigeno el cual sentía que le comenzaba a faltar, no quería despegarse de ese hermoso ángel, sus manos subían y bajaban por toda la extensión del dorso del rubio. Quería sentir más, quería saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y lo quería descubrí con su lengua.

Se separaron bruscamente, pero mantenían sus frentes juntas, mirándose como si hubiera pasado años de haberse vistos y eso era un delicioso y desesperado rencuentro. Ambos sonrieron divertidos, tan cerca y siempre se sintieron tan lejos. Pero ahora nada no los podía separa ¿o sí?

**-Te creo… Itachi…-** susurro mientras besaba levemente la comisura de los labios de SU príncipe- **me alegra que ahora estés… conmigo…**

**-siempre lo estaré**…

Junto nuevamente sus labios, dando por comienzo nuevamente un vaivén con sus labios, el calor comenzaba a subir al igual que sus caricias. La excitación en estos momentos se adueñaba de la habitación, podían sentir aquel como sus miembros se endurecían y deidara podía sentir claramente que lo que estaba dejo de su trasero no era nada pequeño.

Sonrió entre besos con ironía, sin avisar arrebato aquella molesta camisa blanca que cubría el dorso de Itachi, dejando al descubierto una bella obra de arte. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de su príncipe les agradecería rotundamente, por crear tan magnífico ser con cuerpo de dios. Aquellos músculos bien formados, la piel exquisitamente tersa, hacia que su corazón bombease cada vez más. Estaba decidido, algún día no muy lejano le pediría que fuera su modelo, pero por ahora era mejor para otras cosas.

Se re lambio sus labios… algo le decía que esta tarde marcaria su vida para siempre.

Itachi lo tomo de la cintura arre costando aquel delgado cuerpo en mullido mueble para así comenzar a ver con deseo aquel dulce cuello. Tanto tiempo soñando con hacer eso, de tomarlo y márcalo como suyo… y ahora lo tenía justo debajo suyo tan sumiso y encantador… tan violadle en pocas palabras seria suyo en ese instante. Fue repartiendo besos o mejor dicho lambiendo aquel delgado pecho que extrañamente olía a canela, llego hasta aquellos semi endurecidos pezones rosados eran tan tentadores que no pudo evitar lamberlos y chuparlos con fiereza arrancando un gemido su rubio.

Su tibia saliva empapaba aquella fina piel, no podía dejar de acariciar aquel perfecto cuerpo. Una vez dejado de jugar con los pezones fue descendiendo dejando un ligero camino de saliva en todo el vientre del joven, mordió chupar y marcar eso era lo que estaba en su mente en estos momentos. Quería que esta experiencia fuera la mas increíble de todas, ya que el bastardo pelirojo se habían adelantado y había tocado el cuerpo de su rubio, pero el haría que olvidara todo, y que supiera que sería el único el que tomaría su cuerpo. De mil formas lo haría y de eso se encargaría.

**-ahh..ahh… Ita… -** decía en vos realmente baja pero sensual, al ver como el azabache hacia a un lado su pijama junto su bóxer dejando a la vista su palpitante y erecto pene necesitado de atención. Itachi se mordió ligeramente el labio, era mejor de lo que esperaba, tomo aquel esquicito trozo de carne y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba y abajo, acerco sus labios a la punta del glande dando le un pequeño beso haciendo que el cuerpo de su rubio se estremeciera por completo, sonrió gustoso y comenzó a lamberlo, su lengua tibia y húmeda recorría toda la extendió del falo sacando más sonoros gemidos que lo incitaban a mas, con una de su manos libres fue masajeando los glúteos tan exquisitos, su boca ahora tenía completamente metida aquel trozo del rubio, succionaba y mordía ligeramente haciendo que el frágil cuerpo de abajo diera pequeños espasmos, sus caderas se movían, querían mas ambos querían ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Deidara estaba nublado de la excitación, sus piernas flaqueaban, aquella boca se tragaba su pene y lo embolia con su lengua con tanta maestría, sintió un poco de celos al pensar que ya se lo había hecho a otras personas, pero cayó en cuenta que el tenia siglos sin tener relaciones sexuales, sonrió ligeramente mientras jadeaba y gemía. Ahora Itachi le pertenecía y el también a él. A pesar de su mala suerte con las relaciones, sabía que con él sería diferente ya que Itachi no era del todo normal.

La mano de itachi fue aumentando el ritmo cada vez más preciso y placentero, podía notar como su amado se retorcía del placer, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, aquellos labios inmensamente rojos ha debido de que el rubio se los mordía con intento de reprimir gemidos, su cabello rubio que se pegaba ligeramente en su rostros dándole un aire más erótico.

Pudo sentir como su vista se nublaba mientras su espalda se arqueaba… estaba a punto Si, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Todas sus emociones se concentraron en su parte baja aquella en la que era espléndidamente atendida por aquella boca maestral, con un sonoro gemido término eyaculando en la boca de su príncipe. Se sentía reamente bien, esplendido de hecho.

**-ahora viene lo mejor…-** la vos de Itachi sonó tan terriblemente sensual que lo comenzaba a excitar nuevamente, aun con su respiración agitada sonrió ligeramente dándole a entender que continuara. En la mano de Itachi había un poco de Semen con este aprovecharía para dilatar aquella expedida rosada entrada, con cuidado recorrió el exterior envabunadolo completamente, la tención enloquecía al rubio, quería que se lo metiera ya mismo. Lentamente entro el primer dedo, sacando un quejido del los labios del blondo. Bueno era mejor que lo preparara pensó el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos, si hubiera dejado que aquel trozo de carne entrara, que por cierto por ahora no había visto y intuía que no sería nada pequeño y sería tremendo animal que probablemente lo partiría en dos. Si, era mejor que lo preparara como dios manda… Inmediatamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir el tercer dedo ¿Cuándo había entrado el segundo? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos imaginándose como debía ser el animal que se encontraba apresado en aquella tela que ni se dio de cuenta que su entrada ya había tenido la segunda intromisión y estaba en la tercera.

Los dedos de Itachi se movían rápidamente sacando más jadeos y suspiros de Deidara, era tan exquisito que quería comérselo ya.

**-ahhhgg… ya… Ita…-** esas fueron las palabras claves que hicieron que el azabache sacara sus dedos del dilatado ano del rubio y se dispuso a liberar al tremendo animal – como había pensado Dei- de su jaula, y no se equivocaba, eso lo que tenia Itachi entre sus manos era un animalito era un ANIMALOTE que estaba deseoso tomar a su presa, y vaya pesa tenia al frente. Inmediatamente su cerebro se desconecto al sentir como aquella punta empezaba a empujar abriendo paso para el resto de la extensión, en realidad no sabía cómo le entraría todo eso. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras aferraba sus uñas en la nívea espalda del príncipe dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, era grande terriblemente grande y terriblemente doloroso.

Por parte de Itachi estaba delirando de ansiedad, no veía el momento en que tu "amiguito" entrara completamente en Deidara, era tan estrecho, terriblemente estrecho, y eso que solamente había entrado la mitad. Estaba deseoso si, quería embestirlo con fuerza, así el recordaría que le pertenecía de completo. De una estocada termino de entrar tocando aquel punto G haciendo Gemir a todo lo alto al rubio.

-**mgg…eres terriblemente estrecho…-** susurro cerca su oído al tiempo que pasaba su lengua en su mejilla, se estaba controlando, no sabía cuánto más tenía que esperar, para embestirlo con tanta fiereza… pero debía esperar… esperar a que se acostumbrara a su pene, él sabía muy bien que su trozo de carne era demasiado pero perfecto para el rubio, se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, le respiración de Deidara aun era irregular, sus mejillas en su totalidad seguían con ese adorable color carmín, sus ojos azules entrecerrados, podía notar aquella chispa de lujuria en ellos.

Las caderas del menor se movieron ligeramente en busca de mas contacto, Itachi respondió sacando un poco su pene para así entrar nuevamente de una sola estocada haciendo chocar su pelvis con aquellos glúteos –**ahhh…Dei…-** estar dentro de él era la gloria misma, podía sentir como aquellas paredes se contraían y apresaban exquisitamente su miembro, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un rápido y frenético vaivén de embestidas que hacia enloquecer a ambos, las piernas de deidara rodearon la cintura de Itachi, de sus labios solo salían palabras como _"Mass…"_ o _"justo ahí"_ mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su príncipe, sus uñas se aferraban a nueva cuenta en la nívea piel, sus labios por instintos buscaron aquellos que encajaban con los suyos a la perfección, dando por comienzo un húmedo y necesitado beso.

Estaban a punto de tocar el cielo con sus propias manos, querían llegar juntos, las embestidas se volvieron más certeras y precisas ahora daban justamente en la próstata del menor haciéndolo gemir su nombre por lo alto, estaban a punto y lo sabían. sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor era más de lo que podían desear, solo bastaron un par de estocadas mas y así Dei termino corriéndose con toda su gloria en el vientre de ambos y Itachi dentro de su adorado rubio, sus respiraciones estaba más que irregulares, sus piernas no daban mas. Itachi se acostó como pudo al lado del menor abrazándolo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de el oliendo aquel dulce aroma a canela que tanto le gustaba. Había sido perfecto ahora todo era prefecto…

-**eso…eso fue increíble…-** murmuro Dei mientras sentía como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrase, pero aun así no podía borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que estaba adornada en sus labios**- gracias…-** dijo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo – o mejor dicho de su Príncipe- Itachi sonrió mientras le acomodaba aquel mechón rubio que estaba en el rostro de su rubio.

-**gracias a ti mi Dei…-** respondió mientras le daba un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios, para así unírsele… si duda algunas había sido mejor de lo que había soñado…

Continuara...


End file.
